1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to computer means for collecting data, storing data, reviewing data, and organizing data for the purposes of scheduling, programming tasks, managing data, and program management of maintenance task by operators of the system. More particularly, this invention relates to a hand held computer that allows operators the ability to electronically gather data from locations, validate and verify the collected data, automatically recheck out-of-range data, call up procedural information, and to electronically transfer the collected data to a main computer system for administrative review.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typical methods of collecting data start with procedures and schedules which determine which data (e.g., surveillance and housekeeping) are needed to fulfill the business purposes. This data is collected on data collection forms which are typically on paper sheets. After field collection other personnel determines if the collected data is within limits and approve the sheets, then direct action based on the collected data as required, route the data to personnel and paper file systems for analysis and archiving on main computers periodically. Several problems exist with this method, including environmental limitations, (e.g., working conditions, clothing, equipment, weather, etc.), personnel limitations (personnel can not always easily bring in and carry out all related procedures and tasks information), no real time field data quality checks, errors and inefficiencies from reentry of data from paper sheets into computer data bases, and the time delay from the collection of the data to routing to analysts.
Other computers systems have been disclosed that basically provide a scheduled method and apparatus for maintaining equipment and manufacturing methods such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,533 issued to Symmetrix, Inc. This system has scheduling software wherein resources are allocated to satisfy processes according to pre-established rules for allocation maintained in the software design.
Also see U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,857 issued to Hitachi, Ltd. wherein a method and apparatus for generating software specifications is described. In this method an information processing system for generating software specifications is provided that facilitates software maintenance work by generating a higher ranking specification for at least one software product attained by particularizing the high rank specification in the software development.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,208 issued to Hitachi, Ltd. wherein a plant control system method for displaying the control thereof is provided. In this patent a method and apparatus for displaying on a display screen the controlling circuit in a plant control system for controlling a plant by a controller and a microcomputer. The display screen is segmented into software regions and hardware regions. The software which is realized by software displayed in the software region and the hardware circuit is displayed in the hardware region. Information which is plotted during the interactive process and is displayed in the software region automatically translated into a program for controlling the controller. Operation data of the plant is also given on the display screen. Desired circuit elements of the software circuit may be selected to change the parameters of the circuit's elements. Maintenance work can be carried while observing the indications on the display screen without any aid of documents such as a maintenance manual or the like.
All the systems described have one major drawbacks, the method of collecting data for introduction into the computer system is a manual collection means. It would be desirable if there were a hand held computer means that the operator could take out into the field to collect field data. These units would have software embedded that allows the operator to generate selected screens and windows so that the operator can electronically gather data, verify and validate the collected data, call procedural information, such as, actual text and graphics, and have interface that allows the information to be electronically transferred for administrative review later.